Vehicle garage shifts include stationary or substantially stationary garage shifts, such as shifts from park (P) to drive (D) and neutral (N) to D. Vehicle garage shifts can also include stationary or rolling garage shifts, such as from reverse (R) to D and D to R. Vehicle transmissions typically include a plurality of clutches for transmitting rotational energy from the engine to the wheels of the vehicle. The plurality of clutches are selectively engaged and disengaged to shift the transmission into the desired ratio, such as when performing a stationary or rolling garage shift. When a vehicle is on a grade, the vehicle may move or roll due to the grade while a driver of the vehicle is requesting a garage shift. Such rolling may result in poor shift quality and/or, under certain conditions, prevent the transmission from shifting into the desired gear. Thus, while current vehicle transmission shift strategies work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.